dont_starve_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shellfish Girl
Shellfish Girls are monsters from the Monstergirlquest seires and the creator of Don't Starve. They roam around by the beach and some times the swamps. They are very rare and drop shell pieces when beaten. They have medium-level health but are very fast and are equipped with multiple tentacles. Many were taken from there home by Maxwell to be part of his weird little world. Behavior Shellfish Girls generally roam their habitat aimlessly, reacting negatively if the player kills any of the animals of the beach. Shellfish Girls in the swamp do not seem to object to animal killings. If severed, their tentacles will regenerate over time. A peculiar quirk of Shellfish Girls is that they fall in love astonishingly quickly--the reason for this is unknown. They speak of this behavior as "having met their Man of Destiny". After falling in love with a male, they will confine him within her shell and forcibly mate with him. After mating, the male is incapable of separating from the Shellfish Girl; they will live out the rest of their lives as a married couple. In addition, Shellfish Girls are usually friendly with Sea Cucumber Girls. It is not unusual for the two species to play together, coming to one another's aide in times of combat. Marriage It is possible to marry a Shellfish Girl in game. There are two ways to go about this: there is a 1/14 likelihood of a Shellfish falling in love with the player on her own, or the player can present her with a ring. Note that it is necessary to play as a male character in order for this to work. After mating, both entities fuse into one--the player essentially plays as the Shellfish Girl afterwards, with the previous character attatched to the side. The previous character retains all of his former abilities. Pros: *Movement speed is significantly boosted after being mated to a Shellfish Girl. *A married couple has six tentacles, each with a separate health bar equivalent to the player's. They will fight to protect the player. If destroyed, they will regenerate after two days. *A married couple gains an increased health bar, with the player character's and the Shellfish Girl's health bars combined. *The player can retract into an indestructible shell at will. *After becoming a married couple, the player can swim through water, allowing access to new locations and making fishings much easier using the tentacles. *A married couple can hide in sand, and can use its tentacles to use multiple tools at a time. *Santiy loss caused by hostile mobs is reduced by 50% because of the companionship. *Sea Cucumber Girls will aide the player in combat, give food when the player is starving, and grant a sanity boost analogous to Pigs. Cons: *A married couple becomes extremely sensitive to fire. *A married couple must get wet at periodic intervals or else lose health. *Any objects held by a tentacle will be destroyed if the tentacle is destroyed. *Initial mating causes sanity loss, but decreases shortly afterwards once the character grows comfortable in the new marriage. *Some animals will become mildly hostile. Pigs can not be befriended as a married couple, but spiders will become neutral. *A 50% increase in hunger is caused, but the Belt of Hunger is capable of negating this. Quotes Category:Mods